


Lovely Wife

by John_Oliscum



Category: Last Week Tonight With John Oliver (TV)
Genre: Its just John loving his wife hell yeah, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Oliscum/pseuds/John_Oliscum
Summary: John just loves his wife, and is really glad to get home to see her. Even if its already dark out.





	Lovely Wife

John had gotten done with his show. It was very late at night, it may be a late night show, but the trip home made it even later of a night. None of this was for a show though. It was his time to meet with his wife inside their room and sleep next to her. Then to wake up in the morning and spend some well deserved time with the kids. While getting back home these thoughts made him oh so happy. He was staring out the car window thinking about it all. Sometimes it was great to get lost in your own thoughts, I mean if you had someone drive you home, why not do so? And so he did. Eventually, John got his phone out and opens his messages. He sends his wife a text, despite the fact she was probably already asleep. “Long day, I’ll be home soon. I love you.” As he sent the text on, it made him smile while looking at his phone. What a great woman to have in my life. He thought. What a great family to have.

Once he had gotten home he thanked his driver, gave him payment, and walked on to his house. While he was walking he heard a notification on his phone. When he got to the front door, he open his phone to check the message, it was from Kate, his beautiful wife. What an odd time for her to be awake, considering its 11 PM. But that didn’t really matter, he opened the message. “I love you too, Ollie.” Yeah, despite their ages, they still use pet names on occasion. But this simple text, made him feel like a very special person. You couldn’t see a smile get goofier than the one he had while putting his phone in his pocket, and going inside the house.

The inside of the house was dark, which is very normal for this time. But he softly closed the door behind him and headed up to his room. Opening the door quietly, John entered, seeing his wife sleeping peacefully. He was so glad that he met her. Gosh, what an absolutely great wife I have. I may just be the luckiest man in the world. He then went to his closet to change his clothes, since nobody except a drunk would sleep in a suit, tie, and all those other things. So he got into some more comfortable clothes. John is not a crazy man. He joined his wife in bed after putting his glasses on the bedside drawer. While looking into her face, he was thinking about the first time they met. It was odd, but in the best possible way out there. They may have never thought of each other as lovers, until the day they both realized. Yes, they were in fact in love. 

John snuggled up close to Kate, and held her hand. Sometimes he still felt like that awkward kid who was just told that they looked cute by their crush. But now he was just an awkward man, and it was the love and happiness that Kate brought to him, making him feel like those repeated nights were brand new experiences all in their own. He was glad they found out they were in love, and he was sure Kate felt all the same. Then slowly, he fell asleep, next to the one he trusts and loves most. Awaiting the next day, knowing that it’ll be great. Maybe some Pepsi would make him feel less awkward.


End file.
